


All for you

by Arkied



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28228821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arkied/pseuds/Arkied
Summary: Since it's our blueberry boy's birthday, I present to you some one shot fic ft. our king.Enjoy!
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 35





	All for you

**Author's Note:**

> Since it's our blueberry boy's birthday, I present to you some one shot fic ft. our king. 
> 
> Enjoy!

**\-----**

_'Tobio.'_

Shoyou called from across the room. Tobio is currently sulking at their living room and ignoring his partner for almost half a day. Shoyou sighed. He has a match this day and its Tobio's birthday. 

_'I'm going.'_ Shoyou announced.

Tobio just glared at him and looked away. Shoyou went to him and kneeled in front of him. He patted his knees. Tobio looked at him. Shoyou smiled. Tobio sighed and leaned his forehead at his shoulder.

_'Can you not just go? Your teammates will forgive you if you just missed one right?'_ Tobio asked. 

Shoyou patted his head and kissed his temples. _'This will be the last match of the season, babe. I'll be back before you know it.'_ Shoyou said. Shoyou stood up and kissed Tobio's hair. Tobio held on to his arms. He had his head down and Shoyou looked at him. 

**_'But it's my birthday, Sho.'_** Tobio said. 

Shoyou held on his hand and kissed it. _'I promise I'll make it up to you. I have to go, okay. I love you.'_ He didn't wait for Tobio to answer and head out the door. Tobio just watched him leave. He sighed and leaned at the backrest of the couch. 

Tobio is alone on his birthday. After the Adlers didn't make it for the finals he's been free of time. He spent it with Shoyou a lot and with his family. But MSBY made it to finals so he's been busy with trainings and matches to pay attention to him. And now the day of his birth. All of people important in his life suddenly was busy. They did greet him. Tobio sighed again and stood up and head to the kitchen to prepare some food. 

_'Nothing will happen if I sulk all day.'_ He said to himself.

When he was done preparing his food. He ate and after prepared to leave the house. Tobio decided to celebrate his birthday alone. As he was parking his car his phone rang and he answered it. 

_'Hello?'_ Tobio said. 

_'Hey.'_

It was Hoshiumi. Tobio turned off the engine and focused on the conversation. Hoshiumi greeted him for his birthday after that they just talked, Tobio was strolling a clothe's store when he received another call but this time it's form his family. He answered.

_'Hey, Mom.'_ Tobio said. _'You sound sad, honey. Is something the matter?'_ His mother asked. _'Sho, has a match today so we couldn't really celebrate my birthday together.'_

**\-----**

Hinata was making calls as soon as he was out of the door. First he called his sister for the preparation of the venue. Second he called the Karasuno team to go at the venue and help Tobio's sister preparing. Its true that he has a match to get to but it'll be over sooner that he expect. Last he called Adlers team to distract and check on Tobio today. 

He arrived the match venue and he saw his teammates. He received many messages as to where Tobio is and how he is. He feels awful that he has to leave. Shoyou knows that he's been neglecting Tobio more so these past days. He sighed as he entered the locker room. 

_'Morning, Shoyou-kun!'_ Atsumu greeted. Shoyou just look at him blankly. Everyone there noticed that Shoyou is really out of it. _'Isn't Kageyama's birthday today?'_ KIyoomi said. Shoyou just nodded and sat at the bench. _'The coach will forgive you if you miss just one match. Atsumu would probably sulk though but he don't matter.'_ Kiyoomi said. 

Atsumu whined as protest. Shoyou smiled at them. _'I'm just here to talk to the coach. I have a lot to do this day.'_ Shoyou said. When the coach entered the locker Shoyou immediately talked to him and gave him permission to miss a match. After hat he left. He went to buy things at the mall. But little did he know he'll see the person he's preparing a surprise to. 

He's on his phone and talking to someone. Shoyou just watched him for a while before he continued to buy things. He passed by a jewelry shop and saw the couple rings. Shoyou remembered the talk they had.

_*****_

_Shoyou and Tobio are laying at their bed ready to sleep. 'Sho, have you ever thought of getting married?' Tobio asked._

_Shoyou looked up to him. Tobio wa just stroking his back. Shoyou snuggled close to him. 'Are you proposing Bakayama?' Shoyou said. Tobio flicked his ear. 'Boke! But if I am would you said yes?' Tobio said._

_Shoyou snickered and hugged Tobio's waist. 'Of course I would say yes. But why are you asking?' Tobio heaved out a sigh and returned Shoyou's hug. 'I was planning to get you a ring the other day but I don't know if you'll like it.' Tobio said._

_*****_

Shoyou realized he hasn't got him any gift yet. He went inside the shop and picked a ring for the both of them. After he done that he went quickly to the venue and the preparation is almost done. Shoyou talked to the Karasuno team to thank them for helping. Tobio's sister went to get him at the mall Shoyou saw him to. 

_'You're doing a lot for him this year huh?'_ Yachi said. 

Shoyou looked at her and smiled. He held on the box on his pocket. _'He's worth it.'_ He said. 

They waited for a while. Until they can hear Tobio complaining outside. Shoyou went to the door and meet them half way. Tobio was shocked seeing Shoyou there. 

_'What are you doing here?'_ Tobio asked. 

Shoyou didn't say a word and dragged him inside the venue. Tobio continued to question them and complaining. _'Shut up, Bakayama! Just get inside.'_ Shoyou said. Tobio skeptically look at Shoyou but did get inside. Party poppers started to go off and confetti's fly around him. 

Tobio was confused as to what is happenin and looked around the room to get it. Everybody greeted him and congratulated him. Tobio said his thanks to them and went on with the party. As thing settled down after a few chaotic mess. Tobio went near to Shoyou whose watching the match with Tsukishima, Yamaguchi and Yachi. He hugged Shoyou from the back. 

_'Ah! You're done talking to people?'_ Shoyou said.

_'Thank you.'_ Tobio whispered. 

His sister told him that this was all Shoyou's plan. Shoyou smiled and held on to his arms. _'Come with me. I have something for you.'_ Shoyou said.

They both separated from the group and went to a secluded place. They sat down at the bench there. Shoyou didn't let go of Tobio's hand. 

'Remember the conversation we had last time about marriage?' Shoyou said. Tobio nodded. Shoyou smiled and picked out the box and showed it to Tobio. _'Let's get married then.'_

Tobio was shocked at what Shoyou said and couldn't react. Shoyou took his hand and slipped the ring into his finger. 

_**'Happy Birthday, babe.'** _

**~~~**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you loves 😊😊


End file.
